


Caught in the Act

by missshiroganes



Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kaito do be pining doe, kaito is a horny bastard, komaeda is up to his tomfoolery yet again, ouma is like "i don't want vanilla" but participates in vanilla sex anyway, rantaro just wants to take a mf nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: Hello! Here is where I will accept explicit requests. Read the first chapter for guidelines!Requests are closed!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102796
Comments: 85
Kudos: 315





	1. rules!

Hi there! If you're looking to request, here are the rules!

I am open to writing whatever _except_ for these things:

\- Non-consensual sex

\- Any kinks that I find past my limits

\- Anything I am not comfortable writing!

I will post my own works along with requested things. I am open to doing sequels of said works. I will do x Reader fics, but only if you specify pronouns + if the reader is AFAB or AMAB. Have a lovely day!


	2. Teasing (Kokichi x Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to get Shuichi to participate in phone sex. It fails... in a good way.

Kokichi normally doesn’t do these sorts of things. Sure, he loves pranking people and teasing a certain Ultimate Detective, but he’d never experimented with anyone romantically. Nor sexually, for that matter. And yet, here he was on the phone with the sounds of Shuichi’s shallow breaths on the other side of the phone. He hasn’t even really begun to do anything to himself, ignoring the stir of arousal deep in his belly. Instead, he decides to butter up Shuichi.

“Oh, Shumai, so worked up for little ol’ me already?” Kokichi teases, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. “I’ve barely even said anything yet!”

Shuichi makes an embarrassed noise. Kokichi is certain that he’s blushing even if he can’t see him. “I just… can’t stop thinking about you.”

Kokichi blushes in the comfort of his own bedroom. “Oh yeah? What about me, Shumai?”

Shuichi takes in a loud, shaky breath. “The things I’m going to do to you when I see you.”

“Don’t beat around the bush,” Kokichi says, feigning frustration. “I want to know now.”

“I… um… I d-don’t really know what you  _ want  _ me to do, but…”

“Buuuuut…?”

“But, uh, I’d tease you, first. F-figure out what makes you tick. I wouldn’t stop unless… unless you b-begged me to.”

Kokichi frowns. He doesn’t want  _ vanilla.  _ If he did, he would have said so! “C’mon, Shumai, you can do better than that. What about how I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me? Would you do that?”

Shuichi whines. That seemed to work well. “I’d do anything to just… h-hear you moan, Kichi.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get worked up enough to hear that,” Kokichi says matter-of-factly. “I haven’t even touched myself yet.”

It’s silent for a moment on Shuichi’s end except for some shuffling. Kokichi is about to complain when the phone against his ear buzzes. He bites his lip as he unlocks it and opens Shuichi’s message. It’s a clear view of his erection in the forefront, the hem of his shirt in his mouth, exposing the expanse of his chest and stomach. Kokichi almost gives in.  _ Almost.  _

“Shuuuuumaaaaiiiii, I need more than that!” Kokichi whines. He knows he’s being a brat and he’s not going to stop. He won’t until Shuichi gets mad and  _ actually  _ starts getting into it.

Shuichi makes a frustrated noise. “I d-don’t know what else you want from me,” he admits, exasperated.

Kokichi realizes that maybe this is going to be harder than he thought. Coaxing Shuichi out of his shell seemed nearly impossible. “Then come here and I’ll show you.”

Shuichi’s end goes silent. Kokichi thinks he’s completely scared him off at first, and when he hears the call end, he’s certain of it. Dammit. So much for getting off tonight. He tosses his phone aside, frowning. He almost considers texting him when there’s suddenly a knock at his door. 

Standing up, Kokichi grumbles as he goes to the door. Who the hell wanted to bother him now? He opens it only to see Shuichi, who looks  _ very  _ disheveled and  _ very  _ aroused. He blinks in surprise, but lets him in anyway, shutting the door behind him.

“Wow, Shumai! I didn’t expect you to be that obedient!” Kokichi marvels, only to be met with a glare.  _ Oops.  _

“Don’t play with me, Kokichi,” Shuichi says as he steps forward, forcing Kokichi to back up against the wall. “I’m tired of playing games. So tell me what you really want and I’ll do it.”

Kokichi blushes. This was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. “I want you, Shumai.”

Shuichi’s pupils expand a little at that. He leans in closer, face flushed. “And how do you want me, Kichi?”

“I want…” Kokichi trails off, pretending that he’s thinking. But he really knows what he wants. Both of them do. “To fuck me on the bed. I want to be comfy.”

Shuichi doesn’t respond, instead picking Kokichi up, leaving it up to him to cling onto him for balance. Kokichi is tossed onto the bed, and Shuichi climbs over him, barely thinking to kick off his shoes. “Then you can have me just like that.” 

Kokichi tugs him down by the collar of his sleep shirt and kisses Shuichi. It’s messy and sloppy but that’s just what he wants. He can feel the other’s erection against his leg. Breaking off the kiss, Kokichi unbuttons Shuichi’s shirt, allowing him the liberty of taking it off fully himself. Instead of taking off Kokichi’s shirt, Shuichi skips ahead, hands slipping underneath the hem of his shorts and past his underwear. As once as he’s met with his distinct lack of a penis, he looks surprised.

“Ah, I didn’t know you…” Shuichi trails off, eyes locking with Kokichi’s. 

“Oops! Guess I forgot to tell you, huh?” Kokichi says, shrugging.

Shuichi swallows nervously. Kokichi notices, and uses one of his own hands to guide Shuichi back into his groove. The moment his thumb is on his clit, he inhales sharply. And then he’s rubbing it in circles and he knows he’s a goner. 

“Shumai,” Kokichi whimpers, grinding against Shuichi’s hand. “More.”

“Holy shit,” Shuichi mumbles, pupils blown wide. One of his fingers circles Kokichi’s entrance before pushing in, experimentally thrusting his finger. The moment Kokichi actually moans, it’s over for Shuichi. He’s already pushing in a second finger, speeding up his hand. “Fuck, you sound… so fucking hot.”

Kokichi feels like his whole body is on fire. He’s never felt so warm in his life. “You think so?” he asks, a whimper nearly cutting the question off. “I bet you would,  _ ah,  _ think so when I’m bending over for your cock, too.”

Shuichi makes a strained noise at that. Kokichi would have smiled mischievously if Shuichi wasn’t pushing in a third finger. 

“Mm, you’ve gotta get me all stretched out for you, huh?” Kokichi rambles, nearly drooling. “I bet you’re  _ real _ big. You looked like it in that picture you sent me.”

“Do you want to see?” Shuichi says breathily.

Kokichi nods, frowning when Shuichi removes his fingers, but his breath hitches when he licks each one clean. He slides down his shorts and underwear as Shuichi removes his own pants and boxers. Kokichi eyes his dick, clearly interested in what’s before him. He bites his lip and spreads his legs, ignoring the nagging feeling of being exposed. That’s the least of his worries right now.

Shuichi lines himself up with Kokichi’s entrance before pushing in, making a throaty noise. “God, you’re so tight.”

“Maybe for such a big guy like you,” Kokichi retorts the moment he regains the ability to think. He wraps his legs around Shuichi’s hips, the heels of his feet pressing into his back.

“Can I move? Or do you need a moment?”

Kokichi was ready when he first penetrated, but he figured Shuichi had been through enough teasing for today. “I’m always ready for you, Shumai.”

Shuichi experimentally thrusts his hips, and Kokichi whines. It’s not even one of his over-dramatic whimpers, he is marveled at how depraved he actually sounds. 

“Oh, Shumai, move, please,” Kokichi begs. He’s rewarded with exactly what was asked. Shuichi’s hips roll against his own with every single thrust and Kokichi feels like he’s in heaven. This exactly the thing he wanted from the very beginning. 

The second Shuichi picks up speed, Kokichi makes what’s probably the most embarrassing noise he’s ever made in his life. He moves his hips in time with each thrust, grinding against him. Suddenly, Shuichi is pulling out. Before Kokichi can even complain, he’s swiftly flipped onto his stomach and Shuichi is pushing right back in and thrusting even faster than before. 

“ _ Ah!  _ You always know what I want,” Kokichi blabbers, drooling onto the sheets. “I bet you can’t guess what else I want!”

Shuichi makes a noise that’s in between both a grumble and a moan as he leans down, pushing into Kokichi even further. Kokichi can sense that Shuichi’s craning his neck to lean down and when it’s all met with teeth against his neck, Kokichi crumbles. His legs shake and nearly buckle as he cums, crying out in pleasure. He’d probably be embarrassed at how little time it took him to finish if Shuichi wasn’t following quickly after. Kokichi takes in a shaky breath when he can feel himself being filled up, face flushing. 

“Holy shit,” Shuichi says, hips stuttering. Once they’ve both relaxed, Shuichi pulls out. Kokichi grimaces at the sudden empty feeling combined with cum dripping down his thighs. 

“Shumai, you can’t just leave a mess like that,” Kokichi complains halfheartedly, rolling onto his back. “Now you have to clean me up!”

Shuichi takes in a shuddery breath as he leans down, surprising Kokichi even more. He starts with the mess on Kokichi’s thighs, tongue lapping at what’s a mixture of his own cum and his lover’s. And then he’s pressing his tongue inside of Kokichi, who keens. Kokichi feels so overstimulated but it’s so deliriously good. It doesn’t take very long for him to cum again, making another mess all over Shuichi’s face. 

Luckily for Kokichi, Shuichi doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seems like he feels the opposite. Shuichi’s tongue darts out to clean off his own face, grabbing his nightshirt to wipe off the rest. It doesn’t take long at all for the two of them to get snuggled up under the covers, exchanging sweet kisses. 

Kokichi sure loves teasing his boyfriend.


	3. Burnt Clothes (Hajime x Nagito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime just wants to take a peaceful shower and wear his own clothes afterward. Nagito isn't going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first request! i hoped you liked it! i had to comment on how pretty nagito is bc he's my baby

Hajime really doesn’t know how he got into this situation. Sure, he knew what happened to lead him to this, but  _ why _ it happened? He’s honestly not even sure. 

Currently, Hajime has his arms wrapped around Nagito’s waist from behind, trying his best not to get his fluffy hair in his mouth. It was pretty hard not to with how much it’d grown out. He really needed to give him a haircut. 

This would be fun and normal, if they were clothed. They were not, thanks to Nagito’s hijinks. Hajime had innocently gone to take a shower, and then Nagito had stolen his clothes and hid them somewhere. Hajime could have easily just grabbed more clothes if he was in his own room. Except, he wasn’t. And when he went out into Nagito’s room to go complain about it, there he was, naked and with a smug grin on his face. 

But that’s not all that led them to this situation, is it?

Hajime easily gave in to Nagito’s regular escapades. Honestly, why wouldn’t he? He enjoyed the chaos, as much as he would never admit it. It didn’t mean he’d give in so easily, though.

“Nagito,” Hajime says, crossing his arms over his chest. He, at the very least, has a towel around his waist, so he doesn’t feel as weird getting onto Nagito for all of this. “Where are my clothes?”

“I don’t know, Hajime. Why don’t you come here and find out?” Nagito asks, absolutely certain this is going to work in his favor. It always does. “I’m sure you can convince me to tell you.”

Hajime  _ really  _ wants to give in. It’s hard to not want to when he can see every expanse of Nagito’s skin. But he can hold out a little longer, right? “If you tell me where they are, I’ll do whatever you want. I just want to make sure you didn’t burn them.”

“Burn them? Oh, Hajime, I’d never do that,” Nagito says, aware that the both of them know he would definitely do something like that. “I think you might have to convince me to even tell you.”

Hajime sighs. “If I found out you destroyed them just so you could get me to stay longer, I’m not sucking your dick for a month,” he grumbles, walking over to the bed anyhow. His boyfriend was just too irresistible, it seemed.

Nagito simply laughs, his legs wrapping around Hajime’s middle to pull him closer. “We both know you don’t mean that.”

“Shut up,” Hajime mumbles, leaning down to press kisses to Nagito’s lips, hands cradling the sides of his pale face. He’s so soft. He kisses his way down his face and to his neck, relishing in the soft, breathy noises Nagito makes with every open-mouthed kiss to his skin. “You’re so hot.”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up?” Nagito retorts, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. It’s a song and dance they have memorized at this point. “Compliments prompt response, you know.”

“You’re an asshole,” Hajime says with a fake frown, even though Nagito can’t even see from this angle. He licks a stripe up the side of Nagito’s neck all the way up to the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

Nagito takes in an audibly shaky breath. “I think you know what I want.”

Hajime knows exactly what he means. He’s not going to give in that easily, though. “You’re going to have to be more clear than that.”

“I want you to fuck me. Is that good enough for you, Hajime?” Nagito replies sharply, the heels of his feet digging into the small of Hajime’s back.

Hajime snorts. “I  _ guess  _ that’ll be enough for right now,” he jokes, pulling back to remove the towel from around his waist, letting it haphazardly fall to his feet in a clump. 

“I prepared myself already,” Nagito notes, releasing his legs’ grip on his waist. Hajime knows that was just so he didn’t have to leave his side. Not like either of them wanted to be separated, even if it was brief. They were constantly attached by the hip ever since they had begun their relationship.

“Yeah, yeah, I wouldn’t expect you to  _ not  _ go all out with this shit,” Hajime replies, hands moving to rest on Nagito’s skinny hips. He’s honestly so pretty it’s unbelievable. His hands slide down his legs, hands settling at the bend of his legs. He uses this as leverage to pull them flush together as he climbs on top of him, resting Nagito’s legs on Hajime’s shoulders. He’s always marvelled at how flexible he was. “You’re beautiful. Especially like this.”

Nagito blushes. He always does when he’s complimented. “Just get on with it, Hajime.”

Hajime would roll his eyes if not for the situation. If it were not for the way his dick was throbbing from lack of attention, he would have probably dragged it out longer. Instead, he presses sweet and soft kisses to the expanse of Nagito’s chest as he slowly pushes inside, a shaky moan escaping his lips. Even though they regularly have sex, it’s still as intoxicating as the first time. He doesn’t wait long before rolling his hips against Nagito’s, savoring every noise he makes. Even the way he moans is pretty. 

“ _ Ah, _ Hajime,” Nagito whines, the backs of his feet pressing against Hajime’s shoulder blades. Precum is already dribbling down his dick, and Hajime wipes it off with his thumb, cleaning his finger with his tongue. Nagito moans at the sight. 

Hajime thrusts his hips again, earning yet another of Nagito’s breathy moans as he does. He quickly builds a rhythm, breathing heavily. He just can’t seem to get enough of Nagito, no matter how much he gets on his nerves. It’s always been that way since the beginning, really. No matter what, they were always drawn to each other. Nothing could ever change that.

Nagito’s nails dig into the skin on Hajime’s arms as he spreads his legs further, head falling back against the bed. He looks up at Hajime through blond eyelashes, a healthy flush from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

Hajime leans down to kiss Nagito. It’s messy and rushed but they don’t care. He swallows every single little noise Nagito makes, unrelenting in his movements. It seems he’s found just the right spot when his lover lets out a muffled yelp. Angling his hips, Hajime tries to keep hitting the right place that makes Nagito squirm. He breaks the kiss, watching as drool trails down Nagito’s chin.

It doesn’t take long for Nagito to get close to orgasm. Hajime knows the telltale signs. The way his back arches, the way his thighs twitch, the way his eyes scrunch shut. It’s something that always happens, and Hajime always adores it. He speeds up his thrusts, feeling himself get close as well. The coil in his abdomen tightens with every roll of his hips, and when Nagito cums all over the both of their stomachs, it’s over for him. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he follows after, making an even stickier mess out of the both of them. He takes a moment to breathe before even thinking about talking.

“Did you… do this just so we’d have to shower together?”

“Maybe.”

“God dammit, Nagito.”


	4. Late Night Relaxation (Kaito/Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito can't stop thinking about Shuichi, no matter how hard he tries.

Kaito loved all of his friends, a lot. He wasn’t afraid to tell them so with a long winded speech of encouragement, or show it through a pat on the back or a bear hug. However, admitting his feelings for someone? That was a very,  _ very  _ different story.

For a while now, Kaito has had a very big crush on his best friend, Shuichi. This would be all simple and fine, if Shuichi hadn’t had confided in him about his crush on their classmate, Kaede. Who was he to get in the way of someone’s relationship? Well, rather, developing one, but still. Kaito held on to his morals very strongly, and even if his feelings happened to be reciprocated (which was highly unlikely), there was no way he could go on without guilt. After all, he knew for a fact Kaede liked him, too. Or at least, she seemed to, if constantly blushing around Shuichi was any indicator.

So, after his nightly training session with Shuichi and Maki draws to a close, he simply bids them a goodbye before heading back to his room. Usually, he’d beg them both to hang out longer, but he wasn’t really feeling it tonight. Sure, he would just see Shuichi again back at their shared apartment, but he wasn’t in the mood. He loved seeing Shuichi. A lot. And that was the problem. He needed to get this all out of his head, and seeing him constantly just made his crush worse. He would never forgive himself if he intruded on a clear relationship.

So, he heads to the bathroom, shedding his clothes and steps into the shower, and even when he’s away from Shuichi, he’s still rampant in Kaito’s thoughts. Even when he does his best to forget about it all, he just  _ can’t.  _ All he can think about is his pretty long eyelashes and his dark hair and how he’d like him to absolutely wreck his shit. 

Kaito sucks in a breath. It wouldn’t hurt to… indulge his thoughts, right? Shuichi would never know.

His hand slides down to his growing erection. A twinge of guilt springs in his chest, but he swallows it down. Kaito just needs to let his mind drift. His eyes fall closed and his fingers wrap around the base of his length. He just needs to think about Shuichi. His mind drifts to thinking about the way sweat dribbles down Shuichi’s forehead when they work out together, the way his slender fingers flex when he’s focused, the way his eyebrows furrow when he thinks hard about something. He’s so pretty, so gorgeous, and he just wants those hands all over him. His hand begins to pump his dick. All he can think about is how he’d gladly bend over any surface for him, how Shuichi’s newly muscular arms would strain a little as his hands would grip Kaito’s hips, how he’d do anything to be dominated by him. 

The thought makes his legs shake.

“Fuck, Shu,” Kaito moans, speeding up his hand. He’s already embarrassingly close. He always is when he thinks about Shuichi like this.

A simple swipe over the slit of his dick is all it takes, moaning Shuichi’s name as he cums all over his hand. 

After he comes down from the high, shame fills him to the brim.

Kaito can’t do this anymore. He needs to be honest with Shuichi. He’s going to tell him the second he gets home.

Making quick work of washing himself first, Kaito turns off the water and steps out. After thoroughly drying himself, he wraps a towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom…

...only to run straight into Shuichi.

Whose hand was in his pants.

“AH! Uh, Kaito, I can really explain, uh,” Shuichi blabbers, face red. There’s no way to even deny what was happening. 

Kaito has no idea what to make of this. He’s never been at a loss for words in his entire life. “What about Kaede?” he asks, the only thing really stopping himself from doing anything he might possibly regret.

“I-- I  _ lied,  _ I just wanted something but I thought you liked Maki and…” Shuichi trails off, voice wavering. “Sh-she doesn’t even like me like that, anyway.”

That’s all Kaito really needed to hear. His resolve is quickly destroyed, and he finds himself kissing Shuichi with all his might. Shuichi’s lips are chapped and a little swollen thanks to his habit of biting them, but it’s all perfect to Kaito. He’s wanted this for so long and it just feels so good to finally kiss him. 

Kaito breaks the kiss only to get down onto his knees before Shuichi. “Can I?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Kaito mouths at Shuichi’s dick through his clothes. He doesn’t waste any time taking out his dick, licking up the length of it. Shuichi makes a strangled noise. Kaito takes him into his mouth, and when Shuichi bucks his hips, he moans around him. Luckily, Shuichi seems to understand his desperation. Deft fingers run through Kaito’s damp hair and Kaito swallows him down excitedly. 

“I-- I bet you w-want me to fuck your mouth, don’t you,  _ Kaito? _ ” Shuichi mumbles, eyes growing a little darker with arousal. If Kaito hadn’t just gotten off, he’d probably have his dick straining against his towel right now. “S-Since you like to run it so much, I’m sure it’s big enough for me to stuff it with, right?”

Kaito makes a strangled noise around Shuichi’s dick as a slender thumb brushes against his lower lip. Shuichi then moves his hand to get a grip on Kaito’s wet hair, using it as leverage to properly fuck his face. It doesn’t take very long for Shuichi to cum down Kaito’s throat seeing how he’d been touching himself earlier, and Kaito does his best to swallow it all down.

“Holy shit,” Kaito mumbles as he pulls back, breathing heavily. Shuichi seems just as out of breath as he is.

Shuichi, however, doesn’t look like he’s done just yet. “I think I need a little more training than we got in tonight. Why don’t you help me in my room, Kaito?”

Kaito would have been an idiot to say no.


	5. Phone Calls (Kaito/Rantaro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro just wants to take a nap, but even when Kaito is at work he's distracting.

Rantaro, who had just gotten comfortable in bed, groans in frustration when his phone rings loudly. Normally he’d just ignore it, but he can see Kaito’s caller ID from the nightstand. The two of them have been dating for a while now, and he knew his boyfriend would just keep calling until he answered. He frowns as he leans over to grab his phone, answering the call.

“Hey, what’s up? Aren’t you at work right now?” Rantaro asks, not even bothering to mask his irritation.

“Yeah, I’m on break at the moment. Are you home right now?” 

Rantaro rolls his eyes. Kaito only ever called while he was on break if he was planning on doing something stupid. “I’m in bed right now, actually.”

“Oh shit, really? Are you naked?”

“I was trying to take a nap, so, no. Fully clothed, sorry,” Rantaro replies, moving to lay back down. “And I’m not having phone sex with you while you’re at work, by the way.”

“It’ll be fun,” Kaito says, clearly disappointed he was caught on to so easily. “I can just close the blinds and lock my office door for a bit. No one will know.”

Rantaro sighs. He could just say no, hang up, and go back to taking his much needed nap, but…

It was pretty tempting.

“Go do that now, I guess.”

He can hear loud shuffling from Kaito’s end, and then the squeak of him sitting back down in his desk chair. “Alright, I’m back. So...how are we gonna do this?”

“You’re the one who suggested this, why are you asking  _ me? _ ”

Kaito laughs loudly. “Yeah, you’re right! Why don’t you do me a favor and start touching yourself for me?”

Rantaro just huffs out. “You’re really going to have to work on your over-the-phone seduction skills, you know,” he retorts, sticking his hand into his boxers anyway. He wraps his hand around his soft dick, giving it a few pumps to try and bring it to life. 

“Yeah? It’d be easier if I could just bend you over this desk right now, you know. I even have a little lube stash in here in case you ever want to come and visit me during work,” Kaito admits nonchalantly. “You’d make a mess all over my paperwork. I’d probably have to gag you with something, since you’re so noisy.”

Rantaro smiles. That’s significantly better than before. “Yeah? Maybe I might visit after hours, then.” It’d be easy for them to fool around in his office if nobody was there to catch them. “But I bet you’d prefer if I secretly sucked your dick under your desk while you do important work, huh?”

Kaito takes in a shaky breath. “I’d barely be able to fuckin’ focus.”

Rantaro grins. “Is that so? Then I suppose I better bring you that thing you forgot at the house. You won’t be able to make it through your day without it, y’know.”

“My lunch break is in an hour. I’ll let my secretary know you’re coming up.”

“Yeah, just don’t cream your pants before I get there.”

Rantaro ends the call, excitement thrumming through his veins. If he seduces Kaito well enough, there’s no way he’s going to go back to work after his lunch break. He gets out of bed, dressing presentable enough before leaving to go to Kaito’s place of work. He was the head of the Astronomy department for a decently large college, and he knew his lover had no more classes to teach today. This was going to go great.

The moment he’s in Kaito’s office, he’s pressed up against the door, a hot mouth biting his neck. Kaito’s stubble grazes against Rantaro’s sensitive skin, and wow Kaito’s dick is  _ hard  _ against his hip.

“Excited much?”

“Shut up.”


	6. Quiet (Shuichi/Kokichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi have a little fun in the library.

Kokichi was usually the experimental one in his relationship with Shuichi. That is, until recently. After making it obvious that he’s interested in Shuichi taking on a heavily dominant role, Kokichi has been put in a  _ lot  _ of strange and daring situations. 

Right now is one of those times, in fact. He’d just gone to the library in hopes to study, but then Shuichi tagged along, talking about some mystery novel he was interested in, and then it led to Kokichi not even paying attention to the psychology textbook in front of him. He’d never had issues with focusing before, but it was pretty difficult to keep a clear head with Shuichi’s hand down his pants. He takes in a shaky breath when Shuichi’s thumb brushes over his clit, absolutely dazed from lust. 

“You haven’t looked at your book in a while, Kichi. Is something wrong?” Shuichi mumbles, hot breath against Kokichi’s ear. “Do you need some help?”

Kokichi swallows hard, holding back a whine as one of Shuichi’s fingers presses into him. “You really think I find this stuff difficult, Shumai?” he asks, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering. 

Shuichi clicks his tongue. “You seem pretty distracted is all… is something on your mind?” A second finger joins the other one and Kokichi has to cover his mouth to keep from making any noises that could lead them to getting caught. Sure, they were in a more secluded area of the library, but it didn’t mean that people couldn’t hear them.

“Nothing at all,” Kokichi says, teeth gritted. He tries to keep his eyes on his textbook, but Shuichi quickly brushes his fingers over just the right spot and he has to bite his hand to keep quiet. So much for not being distracted. The thrusting of Shuichi’s fingers quicken, and Kokichi can feel himself already get close to orgasm. Shuichi’s thumb rubs against his clit and he sees stars, so very close to the edge. 

Shuichi leans in closer, lips brushing against the lobe of Kokichi’s ear. “Since you’ve been so good, why don’t you meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?” Shuichi removes his fingers from Kokichi, eyes dark. “And… don’t do anything bad while I’m gone.” 

Kokichi wants to scream. Of course Shuichi was going to  _ leave  _ and make him  _ wait  _ to get release. If he wasn’t so desperate to get off, he’d probably just leave the library altogether. Time feels like it’s going on so much longer than it is, and at the very least, Kokichi has the decency to rebutton and zip up his jeans while he waits. The moment five minutes have passed, he sits up abruptly, wincing as several people look his way. He does his best to pay them no mind, instead keeping his eye on the prize.

It’s easy to figure out what bathroom Shuichi’s in when there’s only one of them. He’s a little surprised that Shuichi left the door unlocked when he turns the handle, but quickly gets inside, locking the door behind him. The space is cramped, especially with Shuichi in front of the toilet. Kokichi isn’t going to complain. He just wants to get off already, godammit. 

Before he can even try to say something snarky, Shuichi’s pinning him up against the door, hand wrapped around Kokichi’s neck. “You’re such a good boy, you know that? Why don’t I give you a little reward for behaving so nicely for me?”

Kokichi nods his head, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he feels Shuichi’s hand tighten. He never goes too far, not even to cut off his circulation, but it’s the sensation that’s enough to drive him crazy. “Please,” he whines, feeling so weirdly submissive. Usually he was much brattier, or at least found himself talking more, but he’s absolutely entranced by all these new sensations. He didn’t have the mind to even bother keeping up his mischievous facade if he was going to be teased this much.

Shuichi releases his grip from around Kokichi’s neck to make quick work of both of their pants, leaving them to pool at their feet. Kokichi lets out a sob of pleasure the moment Shuichi’s pressing inside of him, his legs wrapping around Shuichi’s waist to stay upright. Both of his wrists are pinned against the door behind him. 

“ _ Ah,  _ Sh-Shumai,” Kokichi moans, clenching down around Shuichi’s dick. “Fuck me or I’m gonna bite off your dick the next time I suck you off.” His threats are always empty threats, but it didn’t mean that Shuichi could just be slow. They were fucking in a library bathroom, they couldn’t be in here all day. 

Shuichi only pushes in deeper, not bothering to thrust his hips. “Is that any way to speak to me, Kokichi?”

Kokichi would normally grumble about behaving but he wasn’t really in the position to complain. Not when they only had so much time. “Sorry,” Kokichi grits out.

Shuichi’s hand firmly grips his chin. “Say it like you mean it, Kokichi. Or else I’m going to leave you here like this.” 

Logically, Kokichi knows he wouldn’t do that. He can feel Shuichi’s dick twitch inside him from all the dirty talk, after all. “I’m sorry, please forgive me,” he mumbles, pouting. 

“Good boy.” Shuichi wastes no time in beginning to thrust up into Kokichi, picking up the pace rather quickly. 

Kokichi feels his resolve absolutely crumble, crying out with pleasure as Shuichi tugs at his scarf to nip his neck. Every thrust feels like it’s turning his brain to absolute mush. “ _ Fuck,  _ Shuichi,” he whimpers, hips bucking. “I,  _ ah,  _ want you to d-destroy me, make me moan so loud we get caught…”

“Yeah? You want to get caught?” Shuichi whispers, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. “I bet you’d want me to fill you up with my cum while they’re watching, huh?”

Kokichi’s head thumps against the door as his back arches, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck yes.” 

“I bet you want me to cum in you so you can feel it inside you for the rest of the night, huh? You’re so gross,” Shuichi mumbles against Kokichi’s neck, rolling his hips. 

“I want it so bad,” Kokichi admits, his mind too numb to even bother keeping his dignity. The ever building knot of pleasure in his abdomen seems to be reaching its peak. “I want you to dirty up my insides.”

Shuichi simply chuckles. “Good boys get what they ask for.” With a stutter of his hips, Kokichi feels Shuichi’s dick twitch before he’s filled with semen. It’s all he needs to cum, walls clenching down hard around Shuichi as he does, moaning much too loud for their location. 

“Do… do you think anyone heard us?” Shuichi asks suddenly once they’ve both calmed down, breaking out of character. 

“Yeah, probably,” Kokichi replies, yawning nonchalantly. “Maybe then Akathotsu will know better than to flirt with you from now on.” 

Shuichi blushes hard. “I-Is that way you wanted to do it  _ here?  _ Seriously?” They had run into Kaede while looking at the psychology books earlier. Shuichi could easily put two and two together.

“Next stop is to fuck me on her piano!”

“K-Kokichi! Don’t say things like that!”

“Nishishi…”


End file.
